1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable ultrasound wound treatment device for use in hospitals, doctors offices, ambulances, and/or for use by soldiers on a battlefield.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of known devices and methods for the treatment of wounds. These methods include wound dressings, hyperbaric oxygen treatment, growth factor therapy, antibiotics, surgery, physical therapy, vacuum therapy, electrical stimulation, bioengineered tissue, and ultraviolet light therapy. There are also a variety of known devices and methods for the treatment of wounds using ultrasound energy.
U.S. patents that disclose devices and methods for wound treatment using an ultrasound spray include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,754 to Babaev; U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,729 to Babaev; U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,803 to Babaev; U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,099 to Babaev; U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,554 to Babaev; and finally U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,173 to Babaev. These devices and methods can only achieve limited results because they fail to sufficiently deliver ultrasound energy due to a lack of direct contact with the target area. U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,735 to Soring and U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,296 also to Soring disclose a method and device for the treatment of septic wounds that uses both a liquid aerosol and direct contact. The Soring method and device, however, are not intended for use on fresh or acute wounds. U.S. Patent Application 2004/0030254 to Babaev discloses a device and method for ultrasound wound debridement through mechanical vibration in the ultrasound tip.